


Earth-13

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-13 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Things are going to get weird!

Earth-13 was very much like Earth-1 save for the fact that the Oculus hadn’t happened and Vandal Savage had yet to be defeated. Then there was the fact that quite recently Savage decided to use some of his old Egyptian Priest skills to curse Sara and Leonard so they’d turn into cats.

 

Leonard’s black fur was a sharp contrast to Sara’s white fur and both were unamused by Mick’s bellowing laughter at their predicament. While the team searched for a way to turn them back the two of them snuck off on their own. Several hours later, Kendra was able to recall the spell Savage had used on them from memories of her first life and used a spell of her own to reverse it.

 

“We are never speaking of this ever again,” Sara said in a tone far more frightening than any the others had heard her use before while Leonard just stood there trying not to make eye contact with the assassin as she walked away.

“Oh, come on, how are we not supposed to talk about the most freaking hilarious thing that’s ever happened?” Mick shouted after Sara before breaking out into another fit of laughter.

 

Later that night Mick found Leonard in the Galley nursing what appeared to be his fifth beer.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked his partner in crime who then proceeded to slam his face onto the table while groaning.

“Just kill me now and put me out of my misery,” Leonard muttered against the table’s surface.

“So, you turned into a cat. Big freaking deal. I mean sure it’s the funniest thing I’ve ever seen but still, no reason to be so melodramatic over it,” Mick said grabbing a beer of his own.

“It’s not that I turned into a cat, it’s what I did after. I can never look Sara in the eye again!”

“Why? What happened?”

“Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance engaged in sexual intercourse while they were cats,” Gideon answered.

“Gideon!” Leonard screamed at the AI while Mick erupted into laughter.

“It’s not funny, Mick! And Gideon you are not allowed to tell anyone that ever again!”

“Understood, Mr. Snart.”

“You fucked Blondie as a cat?” Mick tried to confirm as he regained his composure.

“You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone!” Leonard growled at his friend.

“Oh, come on, lighten up! It’s not like you haven’t wanted to screw her since day one.”

“Yeah, but not like this! Sara probably hates me now. Ugh!” he groaned slamming his face back onto the table repeatedly.

“Oh, relax! No way Blondie hates you for this. You were cats I doubt there was anything either of you could’ve done about it. It’s animal instinct.”

 

Leonard ignored his friend’s attempts to cheer him up and spent the next month avoiding Sara at all cost, convinced she would kill him if he ever so much as breathed in her general vicinity.

 

As he was talking with a Mick over a couple of drinks one day, he heard her scream…

 

“LEONARD!”

“Uh-oh, Blondie’s pissed. What’d you do?”

“Nothing! I haven’t even spoken to her since-” he tried to say before Sara grabbed his arm and started dragging him away to her room.

“Uh, why are we in your room?” he asked nervously.

“We need to talk,” she said in an unpleasant tone.

“In your room?” he asked again nervously.

“We needed privacy and my room was closer than yours,” she explained forcing him to sit on the bed.

“Wh-Why would we need privacy?” he asked as she took a seat next to him.

“Because this isn’t something I’d want to talk about where someone else could overhear and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want anyone to listen in either.”

“Listen in to what?” he asked before gulping, terrified of what could possibly be going on in the assassin’s head.

“Right, so you remember when we were cats and we, you know?”

 

He nodded his answer.

 

“Yeah, well, uh as it turns out, that uh. You see we- Dammit!” she groaned before finally explaining the situation, “I’m pregnant.”

 

He went slack jawed.

 

“Leonard?” she asked waving her hand in his face, “Leonard did you hear me?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I- I heard you. What, you’re pregnant? From when we?” he asked gesturing between them.

“Well I haven’t exactly been sleeping around lately so I don’t know who else could be the fa-” she said before cutting herself off from saying what she didn’t want to believe was actually happening.

“The father,” Leonard finished as he came to the realization.

“Yeah.”

“With a baby?”

“Duh! Obviously!”

“Maybe not. Uh we were cats when we, you know and cats tend to have litters of kittens so.”

“Oh God, please don’t tell me I’m going to give birth to a cat!”

“Cats,” he reminded her, “Cats usually have more than one.”

“We need to talk to Gideon. Now!” she said dragging him off to the Medbay.

 

She sat down on the medical bed as Gideon waved a beam of light over her abdomen.

 

“Please tell me it’s not kittens,” she groaned.

“Negative, Ms. Lance. I detect only one fetus of the human variety,” Gideon confirmed allowing both of them to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Thank God!” Leonard sighed.

“Would you like to see a 3D sonogram of your child?” Gideon asked.

“No!” Sara shouted at the same time Leonard said, “Yes.”

“Yes?” she asked him in confusion.

“What? I haven’t seen one of those before,” he defended.

“Fine. Gideon, show it to us.”

 

Gideon then activated a holographic projection of what the unborn child looked like inside of her womb. Sara then took note of Leonard’s hand on hers and noticed the look of awe on his face when she turned to face him.

 

“Leonard?”

“Uh,” he said removing his hand from hers, “It’s so weird looking, isn’t it? So, what were you thinking we do, um, about this?” he asked nervously gesturing to the hologram.

“Well, I figured it’d be best if we got rid of it. You know like an abortion. I mean I couldn’t be much help to the team if I was pregnant,” she said causing Leonard’s face to fall flat.

“Oh, right, of course. That’s uh, that’s a good idea. You should definitely do that. I’ll just be going now. Excuse me.”

 

When he got back to his room he asked Gideon quietly if she had any clue about the gender of the baby. Not that he was really sure why he asked.

 

“The baby’s DNA appears to be female, Mr. Snart.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” he said before noticing a knock on his door.

“Sara?”

“You want this baby, don’t you?”

“What? Uh, no, of course not. Why would you think that-?” he stuttered before sighing.

“Yeah. I do. Or at least a part of me does. I don’t know why. What do you care? You already said you were going to get rid of her.”

“Her?”

“Mr. Snart asked about the baby’s gender just a moment before you arrived, Ms. Lance.”

“Blabbermouth,” Leonard muttered at the nosy AI.

“Look, Sara, it’s fine. If you don’t want to keep the baby I’m not going to stop you. I know it’s not like you’d ever even want to have kids with me or even just be with me so-” he said before being interrupted by Sara’s lips on his.

“Who said I didn’t want to be with you?” she asked as she gently pushed them both back into his room.

“You… want to be with me?” he asked in disbelief.

 

She kissed him again.

 

“Yeah, I do,” she replied before placing his hand on her stomach, “We should probably talk more about this though, huh?”

“Yeah. We should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by adacanary.

Shortly after learning about the pregnancy Sara and Leonard headed back to Star City in order to raise their kid. Though Len made a strong argument about Central being a much safer place to raise a kid than Star he lost out on the whole wanting the kid to be surrounded by loved ones argument. At that point they then headed to the Arrowcave to meet with Sara’s father and sister who do not take the news about her being knocked up by a criminal all that well.

 

When the rest of the team arrives and Felicity takes Diggle’s gun and points it at Len’s head, however, that’s when things get really stressful and Sara figures the only thing to relieve the tension is to bring up the whole cat thing. This causes Laurel and Felicity to break out into fits of laughter while prompting Laurel to suggest the names Katherine or Katrina for the baby for the sole purpose of giving it the nicknames Cat or Kitty.

 

“Officially hoping you turn out to actually be a boy so we don’t have to deal with that,” Leonard then whispered to the unborn child.

"Len, it's a girl. You already know that. Though I don't understand why my sister thinks this is funny."

“Because this is literally the funniest thing we’ve heard all week,” Laurel said while catching her breath.

“Well unless you count Oliver having a secret love child though that’s really more of an annoying bit of deceit than actually humorous,” Felicity added.

“You have a kid?” Sara questioned.

“Yes, and I’d appreciate it if we didn’t talk about him again seeing as how I’ll probably never see him again,” Oliver replied.

“Can we please focus on the part where my baby daughter got knocked up by a supervillain as a cat? Okay, ’cause that seems to be the bigger issue right now,” Quentin insisted.

“Dad, Len is not a supervillain and besides cats or not we were probably going to sleep with each other at some point.”

“Not helping, Sara,” Leonard added.

“Whatever. Look, dad, I get that you’re worried about me but I promise I’m fine and you can trust Len to keep me safe. Hell if it weren’t for him I probably would’ve wound up killing one of our teammates back in Russia. Story for another time. And whether you like it or not, we’re having this baby so you can either accept it or stay out of our lives,” Sara said as she dragged Leonard out of the building.

 

After getting an apartment together, they spent the next few weeks learning everything they could about pregnancy and how to take care of a baby. Meanwhile, Sara dealt with a lot of cravings. Mostly normal foods like chicken or fish. But one day when Len was cleaning out a mousetrap he had to put up when they noticed a rodent sneaking out of their cupboards her cravings took a rather unusual detour.

 

“Okay, that mouse is dead. What do you want to bet it wasn’t the last- Sara are you licking your lips?” he asked.

“What no of course not. That’d be weird,” she replied while shaking her head.

 

He glanced at the garbage and then back at her.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t want to eat that,” he questioned.

“Um well I-”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!”

“I can’t help it! This kid of yours has some weird cravings!”

“We should probably talk to someone who deals with magic about this. Odds are this is some sort of leftover side effect from when we were cats.”

“Well I don’t have Constantine’s number and even if I did I don’t think he really deals with cat curses.”

“Right, he deals with demons, black magic, and raising the dead.”

“Hey if it weren’t for him you and I wouldn’t have even met.”

“True. So do you want anything for dinner besides dead mice?”

“Do we have any tuna?”

“Assuming you haven’t eaten it all yet,” he said looking in the fridge, “Which apparently you have. How about we go out? I think there’s a good seafood restaurant down the block.”

“Sounds great. I’ll get my coat.”

 

Laurel and Quentin eventually managed to learn to deal with Leonard for Sara’s sake and quit teasing her about giving her kid a catlike name. But there was still some tension between Leonard and the Lance family and since he was bored not having anything to do since he wasn’t robbing anyone for the sake of his family Sara suggested something he thought to be completely crazy.

 

“You want me to join Oliver’s band of merry men?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Just think about it. You’d earn my family’s respect and it would give you something to do besides just sit around the apartment all day,” she said as she started to leave the kitchen.

“But I like sitting around the apartment. It’s where you are,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Hey, I like spending time with you as much as the next person-”

“So not at all then?” he joked before she removed herself from his arms.

“But, you’re getting bored and I can tell. Just try it for a little while. I already got Oliver’s permission for you to join the team,” she said sitting down on the couch.

“Fine. I’ll try to play hero,” he said with certain amount of bitterness with that last word before looking over to Sara next to him rubbing her feet.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just my feet are starting to swell already.”

“May I?” he offered.

“Sure,” she said as she placed her feet in his lap.

 

As he started to rub them he noticed a certain strange noise coming from the tiny blonde assassin.

 

“Are you purring?” he asked.

“What? No. Shut up,” she said before continuing her purrs much to Leonard’s amusement.

 

The next week when Darhk tried to escape from prison Leonard was there and was able to freeze Damien just before he could get the chance to stab Laurel with the arrow Oliver foolishly provided him which Snart definitely mocked him for. That night as Damien’s frozen corpse was being wheeled away Quentin took Leonard aside and thanked him for protecting Laurel and begrudgingly shook his hand.

 

They may not be very close yet but they were at least on good terms. As for him and Sara, however, they were on far better than good terms which she proved to him all night as a thank you for saving her big sister from almost certain death at the hands of Damien Darhk. Life was good, very good. As was evident by the low pitched purrs that were definitely _not_ coming from him or so he would insist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! They are both loved and appreciated!


End file.
